Believe in Christmas Magic
by Tats K
Summary: AU Klaine: When fashion elf Kurt gets called upon to track down students from McKinley for The List, many surprises await him in the small town. Can he do his task and explore new love - within two weeks? A Christmas Klaine Tale
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, which is funny because I still think the fans are writing it :p

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine [Maybe more to come, I'll see as I write]

**Summary: **AU Klaine: When fashion elf Kurt gets called upon to track down students from McKinley for The List, many surprises await him in the small town. Can he do his task and explore new love - within two weeks? [A Christmas Klaine Tale]

**A/N: **This will be posted to my tumblr and scarves&coffee. My goal is to get it done by Christmas now that I'm done my exams :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : All Flights to Lima, Ohio Departing<strong>

"Will Kurt Celyn please report to Security Room 4B. Kurt Celyn report to Security Room 4B." The loud system blared through the fashion warehouse.

"What did you do this time Celyn? Smuggle glitter into the deer's feed again?" Someone shouted across the room and other's laughed softly, working thread through needles, through clothes. Kurt ignored the small jab while packing up his station and made his way out to the cold to Security Room 4B.

"It just gets colder and colder with each passing year." Kurt muttered to himself and pulled a hat down over his freezing ears and wrapped his scarf tighter around him.

The path from the Fashion District to the Security District was not that bad. It cut through the baked goods and the Market, so Kurt got to walk past the Jones Bakery. A quick glance showed him his friend, Mercedes, was pulling trays of freshly baked bread out of the ovens. Turning around with tray in hand, she saw Kurt walk by and waved. Kurt gave a grin and waved back and motioned he had to go. She gave another smile and continued on with her bread.

Shortly after Kurt arrived in the security district. Slightly different and it had a single building, he entered it and made his way to the room 4B.

"Kurt Celyn here. What is it that you needed?" Kurt asked roughly to the elves that sat in front of a numerous amount of computers. A deep chuckle emitted from behind Kurt and he spun fast enough to give himself whiplash, and the same voice called to Kurt, "Oh my boy. You have not changed one bit since we last met."

"S-sir Nicholas. I didn't see you there. I'm sorry." Kurt apologized with earnest.

"Now, now. No need to be so formal with all this 'Sir' business. Nick will do, or you may call me Santa like the other elves." Nicholas told Kurt.

"I apologize, Nicholas." Kurt replied.

"Now that we are both here, I have a job for you, my boy." Nicholas stated, "Bernard, if you will." He said to an elf waiting by the door. Bernard nodded and left for a couple seconds, and returned with a small briefcase.

"Now, I don't normally do this, but there seems to be a problem with one of the trackers down in the states and is not allowing me to track the intentions of the humans for The List. This is where you come in. I need to you to go where the tracker is broken and manually report who is naughty and who is nice." Nicholas informed while bringing the briefcase between them and opened it. Inside was a simple looking watch and an iPad. Kurt took each item, first securing the watch to his wrist and held the iPad gently in his hands. He sent a questioning look at Nicholas.

"Ah yes. I thought that it would be easier on you if The List was electronically done, at least till you get back. The password for it is ELF7" Nicholas answered his silent question.

"And the watch?" Kurt asked aloud this time.

"Is special. The Tech elves have developed it recently for needs such as this one. It can cast an illusion over the wearer so long as it is in contact with his or her skin. All you have to do it push the button on the side and picture what illusion you want to cast. Like an outfit for example. It works off of the magic that is in each elf, so it will only work for you where you will be going." The answer came from Bernard this time. Kurt nodded his understanding.

"Back to what I have to do. Where is it I am going exactly?" Kurt asked.

"Of course!" Nicholas laughed slightly, "You will be staying with a fellow named Burt Hummel. He is one of many that houses those who have to go travel around. So no need to hide anything from him. And you will be tracking a school. One McKinley William High School, where you will be posing as a senior student." There was a pause as Nicholas leaned forward slightly, "I need you to do this before Christmas Eve, okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes sir, I mean, Nicholas"

"Good! Because you will be taking Vixen with you and I will need her come Christmas." He said with a jolly laugh, "Make me proud, Kurt Celyn."

"Wait! Nicholas!" Kurt shouted after the man as he started to walk away.

"Yes my boy?"

"Why…why me? Out of all the elves, and the ones who are trained for this, why me? I'm just a clothes designer, a fashion elf." Kurt asked hesitantly. At his question, Nicholas eyes soften and he replied in a light voice,

"Kurt, there is something special about you. Whether you know this or not, believe or not, it's true. Good luck, and take care." Nicholas said and left the security room. Kurt stood there staring after the man until Bernard knocked him out of his stupor.

"Alrighty then. You and Vixen will be leaving in an hour. Go home and psack a few things that you will need. Remember that you can illusion most clothes up, but they are just that, an illusion. Dress warm for your flight to Lima, Ohio." Bernard said and went back to his screen to track others in the world.

Kurt took this as his dismissal and made the trek to his small house.

"Kurt! Kurt! Excuse me, sorry. KURT! I'M TALKING TO YOU BOY!" A voice shouted from behind him. Turning around, a smile appeared on his face as his best friend came running up to him.

"Hey Mercedes, sorry about that. My mind was else where." Kurt apologized and kept walking.

"Don't worry. Now, want to tell me why you were called out to the security district?" Mercedes asked, poking his side. Kurt jumped away from the offensive digit and replied,

"Apparently there is a technical difficulty with a tracker at a high school somewhere down in America, and Nicholas asked me to go there and tracking the students manually. I'll be gone three weeks max."

"Wait, you got to talk to Santa?" It seemed the only thing she got out o all that was that small fact.

"Yes, I talked to Nicholas." Kurt grumbled, "I mean, that takes precedence over the fact that I'll be gone for a few weeks. No big deal, really."

"Oh Kurt. You know I'll miss you boo! But think about it. Santa choose _you_ to do this. It's not every day he picks someone out of the trackers to do this. You are just a fashion elf." Mercedes paused, "What am I going to do when you're gone? Who will help me with my outfits?" she cried out.

"What will you do? I have to feed myself, how am I to last without your fabulous cooking 'Cedes?" Kurt pouted. By now they where at his house and Kurt opened the door and let them both in and headed upstairs to his bedroom, more specifically, his closet.

"I guess we will both have to learn to survive." Mercedes replied laughing at their antics, "Now, let's get you packed. Three weeks max you said? Boy, you are going to need a dozen suitcases."

"Actually, I only need to pack up my skin care and moisturizers and a few basics for clothes. The tech elves have set something up for me for clothes where I am going." Kurt informed, packing said things.

"Just take care of yourself for me okay Kurt? And if you meet any nice boys, you need to tell me as soon as you can." Mercedes threatened.

"Like any guy would want to be with me. First I seem so overly gay, if they find out I'm a real elf, I'll be the laughing stock of the whole state." Kurt mumbled in response. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him before pulling back.

"Still boy, stay safe. I have to get heading back to the bakery now. See you later Kurt!" Mercedes said with a sad smile and wave. Kurt waved back and sighed.

"Guess I should get going as well." Closing the suitcase, he dragged it downstairs and put on his thickest coat and fluffiest hat, scarf and gloves set and headed outside once again.

Walking into the stables, Kurt walked by the reindeer until he got to Vixen. There was a couple others there harnessing her up and one took his bag to attach it. Kurt gave a wary glance to the deer. No matter who you were, seeing a reindeer this close fills you with awe and wonder, but Kurt being Kurt who cares for his clothes like he does, was hesitant to get close to an animal.

"She won't bite you know." A young girl who was brushing Vixens fur stated. Kurt glared at her, "I know that." and reached out to pet Vixens snout. He smiled when she nuzzled into his hand.

"Ready to go then Kurt?" Bernard said from behind him. Glancing at him, Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. Two weeks to fill out The List at the school I'll be attending. Got it, let's just get going so I can get to warmer weather." Kurt said and swung a leg over the saddle on Vixen.

"Okay girl, lets go." Kurt whispered, patting her neck. They started off in a slow trot to get out of the stables, and then once outside, Kurt grabbed onto the reigns tightly as Vixen started to full out run.

"And fly girl." Kurt said and Vixen took a giant leap, and then another one and another one, taking flight into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, which is funny because I still think the fans are writing it :p

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine [Maybe more to come, I'll see as I write]

**Summary: **AU Klaine: When fashion elf Kurt gets called upon to track down students from McKinley for The List, many surprises await him in the small town. Can he do his task and explore new love - within two weeks? [A Christmas Klaine Tale]

**A/N: **The next part to my Christmas story. Any and all reviews/criticisms are welcome. And . That EPISODE. I can't get over my OTP. AND WHAT IS IN THE BOX?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Of a Human and an Elf<strong>

"Thanks for coming out Carol. It was nice seeing you again." Burt said to the woman in his doorway.

"It's no problem Burt. I was glad to help. Let's just hope he likes it. When is this young man supposed to be arriving anyways?" Carol asked.

"It should be shortly. I didn't think I'd get the room furnished and organized in time. You are a big help." Burt replied. As he finished, a loud, almost crashing sound came from the roof. Both adults turned their heads upwards towards the ceiling. Burt recovered first.

"I'm sure it's just a tree branch or something hitting it. Anyways, I should finish up in here and you make your way home safely okay?" Burt hastily said. Carol nodded and gave a slight wave and made her way to her car, craning her neck to look at the roof to see what had made the noise. Seeing nothing, she turned on her car and drove away.

Meanwhile inside, Burt went to the garage and opened a door leading up to what seemed to be the attic. Walking up those stairs led to a small room with another door that had cold air coming from it. Quickly, Burt opened it and saw Kurt slowly getting off of the reindeer.

"Wow, that was crazy. Insane flight, never going to do that again. Think of what it did to my clothes!" There was a short pauses, "You okay girl?" A soft neigh came in response to Kurt's question and he gave a short laugh. "That's good to hear." He gave her a pat on snout and turned to face Burt.

"Oh, hi. You must be Burt Hummel. I'm Kurt Celyn. Good to meet you, sir." Kurt introduced and held out his hand. Burt grabbed his hand in a firm handshake and replied,

"No need to call me sir, kid. Burt is fine. Let's get inside and we can get you settled in." Burt said and led Kurt through the way he came up to the roof. Back in the main part of the house, Kurt was led up the stairs and to the second door on the left.

"This here will be your room while you are here. I just got it finished and I hope it's alright for you. I guess you haven't had any dinner yet?" Burt asked Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I left at about noon, and it was non-stop till I got here." Kurt paused, "What are we going to do about the deer? Won't it be kind of obvious that there is one hanging about the place?" he asked.

"I got that all planed out. I planted some nice pine trees quite a few years ago, and now they are quite tall and should be able to block out the neighbours from the backyard. There is a small shed like stable back there to for her." Burt informed. Kurt nodded,

"Thank you. I'll just be a few minutes unpacking, then I can make us some food." Kurt suggested.

"Nah. You're a guest here. I can order us some Chinese or something." Burt argued. At this, Kurt gave him a Look. The kind of look that says 'you have got to be kidding'.

"No. Absolutely not. I will make us something healthy. Can you make sure Vixen is setting in nicely while I finish here?" Kurt suggested. Burt made a noise of affirmation and went back downstairs, leaving Kurt to his room. It was simple, which was nice. Plain white walls with black and silver accents. Kurt put the few clothes he brought in the dresser and unloaded his skin care products onto the top of said dresser. Now he took a look at his watch.

"An illusion, huh?" He uttered. The time said 6:15pm and on the side was the button Bernard said would cast it. Kurt held his finger above it while thinking of a simple outfit - jean skinnies with a slight rip in them, a three quarter white shirt with a black vest over top. Simple, yet amazing.

'Should see if it will cover my ears as well, for school.' Kurt though. With outfit in mind and eyes closed, Kurt pushed the button.

After a couple of seconds of waiting for something to happen, but feeling nothing, he re-opened his eyes.

"Oh, this is going to be handy." Kurt grinned as he looked at his reflection, that was wearing what he had in mind. He felt the clothes and felt as though they were real and not just an illusion. A closer look in the mirror showed his ears where still pointed. With a sigh, he headed downstairs to where he saw the kitchen to see what there was to cook, as Kurt Celyn was not going to touch greasy take-out.

Two hours later, both him and Burt were stuffed full of a vegetable lasagne and sitting in the living room, Kurt on the couch and Burt on a lazy boy chair. Kurt had that iPad and unlocked to see what was all on it.

"So, tell me about yourself Kurt. What's it like living up in the North Pole?" Burt asked. Kurt looked up from customizing the background and thought about what to say.

"Well, as you know, my name is Kurt Celyn and I'm an 18 years old fashion elf, so we make all the clothes that people ask for for Christmas. I have a best friend Mercedes who is a baker. She makes the most amazing pastries I have tasted." Kurt boasted, "And…well, I guess you could tell but, I'm gay." Kurt looked Burt in the eyes to see his response. Kurt knew that a lot of humans had issues with homosexuals, so he waited to see what Burt would do. A gentle smile came over Burt's face.

"It's alright kid. Who you love doesn't bother me. I had a girl here a couple years ago who liked other girls, and I told her the same things. Love is love. If you happen to find it, then you should be able to be happy." Burt reassured.

"Thank you." Kurt responded.

"What about your parents?" Burt inquired. A sad look came upon Kurt's face at the mention of his parents.

"Well, my mother died in child birth, and I have no idea where or who my father is. I've been told different things about what happened. He's a rouge elf that has been banished, he's a human that Mother left behind, he's dead. I keep hoping that one day I will meet him, because I know somehow that he is alive." Kurt revealed, holding back tears. Burt shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"I know how you feel kid. I had a wife once." Here, Burt gave a barked laugh, "She was an elf too, you know? Almost twenty years ago, I met her. I still was housing those who needed it that where in the area for something, and she was one of them that came to visit. She stayed with me for the whole year. A few weeks in, we fell in love. Months later, we got married. It seemed quick, but what can I say? We where in love. Then before we knew it, she had to leave. I was so devastated. I begged her to take me, but she didn't want to force me away from here, where I _belonged._" Burt wiped at his face where tears were gathering, "But like I said, that was almost twenty years ago. I haven't heard from her or anyone else yet. I fear something happened to her though."

"How did you even come to do this? Being aware of Santa, the elves, and housing them?" Kurt's curiosity asked. Here Burt smiled.

"I'm sure you are aware of the Polar Express?" Here Kurt nodded. "Well, when I was a kid, I got to take a ride on it. It was amazing. Seeing everything. I have never forgotten. When it was my turn to ask what I wanted for Christmas, I asked Santa, 'I wish I could stay in contact with you and the elves.'. And I did. He said that I could be a shelter for traveling elves if they needed it. He gave me a bell that would ring if there was someone coming. I'm glad I asked for that." Burt spoke, talking as if he was remembering that night. Kurt smiled and went back to his iPad. There was a few apps already on it. There was one called The List, and he clicked on that. Once it opened and loaded, there was names upon names listed. Scrolling down, Kurt saw that there was 734 students names on the list.

'This is going to be a nightmare.' Kurt thought and closed the list. Another app was titled Scanner. Puzzled, he opened that next. Once loaded, he saw that it was a camera app. Holding the iPad up, the camera moved with it until it landed on Burt. It beeped and copied Burt's picture, then a list zoomed by until it landed on _Nice._

"Not so nightmare-ish." Kurt muttered, closing the app. The rest of the stuff was the normal stuff it came with.

"Is Vixen settled in well then?" Kurt asked after looking through the music that was loaded on. Burt nodded,

"Yeah, she's fine. When you say Vixen, though, are you talking about like…_Vixen _Vixen?" Burt pondered. Kurt grinned.

"Yes. Vixen as in one of Nicholas's personal reindeer." Burt shook his head, and a quiet 'amazing' was heard in the closing silence. After a few moments, Burt turned on the television to football.

"Well, I'm going to take this as my leave and get ready for the day ahead of me tomorrow. Good night, and thank you for letting me stay here with you there couple of weeks." Kurt said and headed back up to his room.

"No problem kid! School starts at 8:15 am tomorrow, don't forget!" Burt called up to him. Kurt nodded and closed his door and dropped the illusion and changed into real silk pyjamas and started his nightly moisturizing routine.

"I hope it all goes well tomorrow. Find at least someone to hang out with." Kurt pondered as he went through his regime quickly. In no time he was done and crawled in his bed. The iPad alarm set for 6:45am, he dozed off, listening to the faint hum of cars as they drove by every now and then, and the soft cheers from the television downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, which is funny because I still think the fans are writing it :p

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine [Maybe more to come, I'll see as I write]

**Summary: **AU Klaine: When fashion elf Kurt gets called upon to track down students from McKinley for The List, many surprises await him in the small town. Can he do his task and explore new love - within two weeks? [A Christmas Klaine Tale]

**A/N: **This part came a bit later that the others, sorry. But it is longer! The song is Carol of the Bells by Emmy Rossum. Reviews are wonderful :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three : A Close Call<strong>

Kurt had never seen anything so…horrid looking. The building he was standing in front of had paint peeling back from almost every door and window, and he swore he saw some bricks missing from the one wall. But other teens just ignored it all and continued about him. Girls in cheerleading uniforms, a small group of nerdy looking boys, some scary looking females smoking _something._ Kurt scrunched up his nose slightly.

"This is going to be a nightmare." He muttered and smoothed out his outfit. For his first day, Kurt chose to wear grey skinnies with knee high black books. On top he had a long sleeve black and what shirt with a dark grey turtle neck poncho over top. As his ears would not behave with the illusion, he wore a black hat over top. He made his way towards the front doors to find the secretaries office. A shout caught his attention.

"Hey, you! New kid! Lookin' fine girl!" a man shouted and his friends laughed. Kurt ignored them, thinking they weren't talking to him. A hand landed on his should and spun him around.

"Whoa dude. Sorry. Thought you were a chick." A giant, bear-like teenager said.

"Yes, well maybe you should look before you start cat-calling out to random strangers." Kurt growled back. The guy took a step back, then laughed.

"Hey! You even sound like a girl, Lady." Was his quick response. Kurt huffed and started to walk away.

"What's your hurry Lady? We're just getting started!" a different guy called out to Kurt's retreating form. Again, a hand fell upon his shoulder, but this time, it forcefully dragged him backwards.

"You know, for a guy that looks, dresses and sounds like a girl, I bet that you're a fa-" the first guy started but was cut off with a shout from behind the whole group.

"Karofsky! What do you think you're doing?" Everyone's heads turned to see who had interrupted and a short, gelled headed guy came running up to them.

"Well if it ain't the Hobbit coming to rescue his Princess." the guy, Karofsky spat out.

"Let him go. He hasn't done anything to you." 'Hobbit' demanded of the jocks, "Or if you don't, I'll go to Beiste about this." At the last bit, Karofsky gave Kurt a final shove and stalked away with the rest. 'Hobbit' let out a breath and went to Kurt.

"You okay? I saw them picking on you, and I didn't recognize you. You new?" the short man asked. Kurt nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Here, Kurt glared at the direction they disappeared to, "And yes, I'm new. I'm Kurt Celyn." Kurt held out his hand.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." he grabbed Kurt's hand and shook it, "You need any help find any places? I can help you out for a few minutes before the bell rings." Blaine offered.

"I'm looking for the main secretary office to pick up my schedule." Kurt replied. Blaine grinned,

"Great! I know a short cut. Here, I'll take you." At that, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and took off running around the outside of the building. Kurt held tightly onto his bag and he was pulled around. It was…different. This was the first time a guy had held his hand like this. At the first contact, Kurt had felt a pleasant spark shoot up his arm, but dismissed it to the chilly air around them. Being led around gave Kurt time to get a better look at this Blaine person. His hair was gelled back, but Kurt could see curls escaping here and there. Catching his eyes, they were a brilliant golden-hazel. And his clothes. Kurt mentally face palmed at the assemble. The bowtie stuck out in Kurt's face like a bright neon flashing sign, but it looked nice on Blaine.

"Here we are." Blaine chirped. Kurt glanced ahead and saw that they were, indeed, at the office.

"Thanks. I would been lost another five or ten minutes." Kurt joked. Blaine smiled at him and brushed some excess snow off of Kurt's shoulders.

"Well next time, new kid, give me a shout," here Blaine pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote his number down on it, "Give me a call if you get lost." Kurt took the paper in his hands and gave his own small smile.

"Thank you, I just might have to now." he replied.

"Well, I have to get going if I want to catch English in time. Take care Kurt." Blaine said with a wave and was off. Kurt glanced at the number and back to Blaine's back before sighing out loud.

'Let's hope this is his real number and not some fake.' Kurt thought as he imputed said number into his phone. As he finished, he sent off a text.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

Hey! Just making sure you didn't give me some stalkers number or something.

-Kurt

With that done, Kurt entered the office and made his way to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Celyn and I'm the new transfer?" he inquired. The lady gave Kurt a once over look before turning her chair around to the shelving unit behind her and pulled open a drawer. She pulled out a piece of paper after a few seconds and turned around to face Kurt again.

"This is your schedule. Class started a few minutes ago so I'll write you a note stating why you were late." She handed him the paper, "Enjoy your day kid. And please return here at the end of the day with this paper," here she gave him another one, "Signed by your teachers." Then went back to typing away on her computer. Kurt took the offered paper and left the office. His phone vibrated and he took it out.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

Lol. No, not a crazy stalker. Just me. So, what's your first class? -B

Kurt looked at the paper the lady had given him. English, Spanish, Lunch, Calculus and French.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

I have english, spanish, lunch, calc. and french. -Kurt

He hit send and the reply was almost instant. Walking towards the way he thought the classroom was, Kurt opened the reply.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

Awesome! :D You're in my english and french course. Don't get lost on the way here though. -B

Kurt laughed slightly at that and pocked his phone. Looking at the door in front of him, he had somehow found his way to the English classroom. Unsure of whether to knock or just go right in, Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door with his head held high. Silence met him and he walked to the teacher with his slip of paper of why he was late.

"So you're the new student? Kurt was it? Why don't you take a seat in the back and welcome to McKinley. I'm Mr. Moroon." He said, signing the paper and giving it to Kurt. Kurt nodded and found a seat in the last row, luckily beside Blaine who gave a slight wave and went back to writing on his paper. Kurt took out his iPad, unlocked it and brought up the Scanner again. Kurt leaned back in his chair and the scanner started up to scan the thirty some odd students in his class. It was easy being in the back and doing this, all he had to was turn it and it would lock on each individual, write off the list before stating their spot on The List. Kurt had it turned to the final few students, where it included Blaine. As it picked him up and went through that list that zoomed by, Kurt did not have a chance to see what it came up with him as Blaine passed him a note.

I see you found the class just fine then.

It wasn't that hard. And thank you for earlier, by the way.

No need to thank me. So, how come you transferred so late in the year?

Well, Kurt paused in his writing, coming up with a good excuse, because '_Hey, I'm an elf and Santa Claus sent me here to see who is naughty and who is nice.' _Kurt snorted at the thought, my guardian has to focus a lot on his work right now, so he sent me here to a family friend until it is safe to go back.

Blaine read the response and his eyebrows rose slightly and scribbled his reply.

Your guardian? You don't live with your parents?

Kurt stared at the paper for a few seconds before jotting down

My mother died in child birth and I never knew my father. So yes, my guardian.

When Blaine saw what Kurt had writing his face transformed into sorrow.

I'm sorry for bringing that up. Subject change? What do you like to do?

Well, I'm into fashion you could say and well, I like to sing too I guess.

When Blaine read the part that he liked to sing, a grin made his way on his face and he started to scribble like crazy, his tongue sticking out between his teeth.

You can sing? Would you be interested in joining the glee club here? I'm in it and we are pretty good if I do say so myself. And we are looking for some more members.

I sing countertenor, and fabulously I might add. And a glee club? What are you guys called? I might join if you can persuade me to.

Wow. Countertenor. That's amazing actually. And we have a rehearsal today after last period in the choir room, which is just down the hall from here actually. You come by and try out and I'll treat you to coffee?

Kurt laughed and was about to write a response when the bell rang. He packed up his stuff to and waited for Blaine to do the same.

"You keep the note Kurt. To get to Spanish class, go down this hallway, turn left, go down that one, and it's the last door at the end. I'll see you at lunch?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not. See you then. And thank you again, for all of this." Kurt replied and made his way where Blaine directed him. Walking in, he made his way to the teacher to get him to sign the paper slip.

"Ah, you must be Kurt Celyn, the new kid. Well, welcome to Spanish. I'm Mr. Schuester. We are just wrapping things up for Christmas holidays, so not to much to learn." he introduced and handed the paper back.

"Thanks, and don't worry. I'm pretty good at Spanish. I had to learn some extra languages growing up, and I chose Spanish as one of them." Kurt answered back. Mr. Schuester looked impressed.

"Well, take a seat anywhere you want. Class will begin in a moment." he said and sat down at his desk. Kurt made his way to the back of the room again so he could scan the kids easy in this class. Just as the bell rang, the jock that called Kurt a Lady earlier made his way in the class. Kurt tensed, glaring at the guy who sat down in the desk closes to the door. Kurt let out an annoyed huff and pulled up the scanner once again. In a few seconds, he got everyone in the room. Curious about what zoomed by before decided on a person, Kurt touched the iPad on said list, and it opened up a full out list of everything they have done that year. Kurt had opened the list of the guy that harassed him.

**Dave Karofsky**

**Male, 18**

**Threw slushy in males face**

**Threw slushy in females face**

**Tossed male in dumpster**

**Held open door for elder female**

And on and on it went, listing all the deeds this Karofsky had done until at the very end, Kurt had skipped down the list, it said _NAUGHTY._ Closing the scanner app, Kurt opened The List and gave a sigh of relief. The names of the kids he got from his two classes had automatically been checked off on The List.

Soon enough, the bell went and kids practically bolted out of the room to go eat food. Kurt went at a much slower pace and followed the flow of students to the cafeteria. It was quite large and quite full. Quickly opening the scanner again, he tried to get as many people as possible before he heard his name being called by Blaine.

"Kurt! Over here. Saved you a seat!" he shouted from the other side of the room, waving his arm around like crazy. Kurt made his way over, putting the iPad away in his bag and pulling out his salad. He got to Blaine and saw that there were eleven other people.

"Kurt. I was wondering if you got lost again. This here, are the members of New Directions. The glee club I was telling you about." Blaine mentions to the others, who all waved.

"The freakishly tall one is Finn, and the girl hanging off his arm is Rachel. They are the lead vocalist of glee. The two Asians are Mike and Tina. The wheelchair is Artie, and Puck is the one with the Mohawk. Beside him is Laruen Zizes. The blond haired is Sam and beside him is Rory. And the two lovely Cheerio's are Santana and Brittany." Almost immediately after Blaine finished and Kurt sat down beside him, the blond Cheerio, Brittany, came over to Kurt.

"Just so you know, you do have the choice of freedom. You don't have to work for Santa if you don't want to." She said in all seriousness. Kurt panicked. How could this girl tell that he was an elf. The others however laughed.

"That just Brit. Don't take what she says too seriously. She thought Rory was a leprechaun for the longest time." Sam laughed. Kurt tried to laugh as well, but it was hard. His heart returned to normal, but Brittany was still there,

"And I hope that you can give this to Santa for me too. I didn't want to mail it out because the roads to the North Pole are treacherous." she spoke handing him an envelope. Kurt looked at the thing in his hand, and up to the girl, a small smile showing up on his face.

"You know what Brittany? I will do the best I can for you." Kurt replied. She nodded.

"And just so you know, that machine robot thing you sent to Artie last year broke down and didn't work properly after the first day. You need to do some serious work on that." and with that, she sat down beside Santana. Kurt frowned. He remembered the tech. elves working hard over a robotic walker last year. He would have to pass on that information to them.

"I take it Brittany thinks you are an elf?" Blaine asked him. Kurt nodded as he opened his salad and stated picking at it.

"Yeah, how funny is that?" he replied softly. After that little incident, everything settled down. The group was talking and laughing, discussing song ideas for glee. Rachel had started a lecture on why Kurt should try out for the club when she found out he was a countertenor, then Rory was telling Kurt about his own Brittany adventure. All the while, Kurt kept catching the glance of Blaine who just smiled and went back to talking to whoever he was talking to at that moment.

All too quickly it seemed, the warning bell rang and students got up to head to third period. Kurt found out that Mike was in his calculus class so they headed off together. Going through the same routine with the other teachers and class, the paper got signed, Kurt sat near the back and scanned the students. He actually had to pay more attention in this class however, as Ms. McLeod was not slacking off the work load, no matter how close the holidays were.

Then it was fourth period. French. Kurt remember Blaine said he was in that class so he sent a text out.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

Where is the french classroom? You said you had it next with me right? -Kurt

A minute later, his phone went off.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

Right! You are at the math class right? If you head back towards to café, then turn away from it at the doors, go down that hallway. Turn right at the end of that hallway, then second door on the left. I'll save you a seat :D -B

Kurt once again followed Blaine's directions and made it to the class as the bell went off. Kurt got the paper signed again, by Madam McDougal and took his seat beside Blaine, who had French books open everywhere over his desk.

"I take it that the French teacher is still work crazy like my calc. was?" Kurt hesitantly asked. Blaine just groaned and let his head fall onto the desk.

"I don't know why I decided to take this class. I'm barely making it by." he spoke into the desk, which muted it. Kurt smirked.

"Alors, si tu me demandez gentillement, peut-être je pourez t'aider._"_ Kurt spoke in almost perfect French while pulling up the scanner once again. Blaine's head whipped up, mouth open.

"You speak French?" he asked adoringly.

"Like I told Mr. Schuester earlier, growing up I had to learn more than one language. I picked up three: French, Spanish and Japanese." Kurt informed. Blaine was still looking at him in awe.

"Can you say some more? When Madam M speaks, its always so sharp, but you…It sounded really nice." He trailed off at the end, blushing slightly.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors, je suis vraiment un elfe et que tes yeux sont les plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais vu? Et tu ne devrais pas en mettre tellement de gel_." _Kurt remarked. Blaine held his head up in his left hand, listening to Kurt talk, obviously having no idea what Kurt was saying. Kurt just chuckled and paid attention to the teacher, unaware that Blaine was still watching him.

Class finished and then the two were off to the choir room. Well, more like Blaine was dragging Kurt with him. In the choir room, they were the last two to arrive as they had to cross almost half the school. A few waved at them as they took seats in the back. Kurt looked at the windows and had a urge to look out them, but Mr. Schuester came in and began talking.

"Well, it looks like we have a new face in here. Kurt wasn't it? Are you here to audition?" he asked.

"Apparently so. Blaine wants me to try out, and Rachel too, once they found out I'm a countertenor." Kurt responded nonchalant. Mr. Schuester blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Wow. A countertenor. Do you have anything prepared to sing?"

Kurt looked around a bit, "Well, I do have a song in mind that doesn't need much. It's a holiday favourite, and I'm sure you guys would know the words." Kurt got up and went to the pianist and whispered in his ear. He nodded and set his fingers on the keys. Kurt took a deep breath and began to sing. The strings and piano joining in.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_

_Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells_

_All seem to say through cares away_

Here, the girls chimed in, singing 'Ding' 's and 'Dong' 's

_Christmas is here bringing good cheer_

_To young and old, meek and the bold_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong that is their song_

_With joyful ring, all carolling_

Here, the guys joined in with the lower harmonies.

_One seems to hear, words of good cheer_

_From everywhere filling the air_

_Oh how they pound, raising the sound_

_O'er hill and dale, telling their tale_

_Gailey the ring while people sing_

_Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here_

Kurt went to his lowest range in the next part, and rose up into his high range.

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

_On, on they send on without end_

_Their joyful tone to every home_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_

_Oh how they pound, raising their sound_

_O'er hill and dale, telling their tale_

_Ding, dong…_

_Joy to every home._

A moment of silence passed before Blaine stood up and started clapping, which set the others off as well.

"Just…wow Kurt. You left me speechless. Welcome to New Directions! Wow. What range." Mr. Schuester began, "And what a way to start off our last week assignment of the year. We are doing Christmas Carols, but with a slight twist. Since we now have an equal number of members, we will be doing this assignment in pairs. As well as one group song. So get your suggestions in to me as soon as you can. You may pick your partners now." he finished, and people began talking, grabbing their first choice in partners. Kurt sat there a bit awkwardly, being the new kid and thinking none of them would want to be with him. Mike and Tina were inseparable as always, Rachel had latched onto Finn's arm again and started talking ideas. Santana and Brittany hooked pinkies, Puck and Artie did the bro fist pump, and Sam and Rory where talking about their families. A poke in his side brought Kurt out of his daze, and he turned the way the offending appendage came from.

"Partners?" Blaine begged, with a slight puppy dog look to him. Kurt stared into his eyes for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Sure. Partners." He responded. Blaine grinned like a fool and was practically jumping in his seat. When everyone told Mr. Schuester who was with who, everyone was dismissed for the day to go home.

"So, your place or mine?" Blaine brought up as they walked to the parking lot. Kurt hesitated, thinking about Vixen in his backyard.

"We could do mine, but I'm not sure…" he trailed off. Blaine just put his hand on Kurt's hand and made to ruffle his hair up. As he did so, the hat came off the tip of his ears slightly, and Blaine stared before Kurt pulled the hat back on.

"We can start working on it tomorrow at your place, Blaine. Good day." Kurt grumbled and went to his Navigator and pulled out of the lot, getting home as fast as he could. There were just too many close calls today. And speaking of which, Brittany's letter was still in his bag, waiting to be delivered.

"I might as well send it up when I get back to the house." He muttered to himself, driving carefully on the icy roads. After all, the quickest way to get a letter to Santa Claus is to burn it in your fireplace and let the wind carry the smoke to the North Pole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, which is funny because I still think the fans are writing it :p

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine [Maybe more to come, I'll see as I write]

**Summary: **AU Klaine: When fashion elf Kurt gets called upon to track down students from McKinley for The List, many surprises await him in the small town. Can he do his task and explore new love - within two weeks? [A Christmas Klaine Tale]

**A/N: **From the last chapter, the French is translated into 1] "Well, if you ask nicely, I could help you out." 2] "Well, I don't know what all to say. How about, I actually am an elf and you have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen? And you shouldn't have so much gel in.". Thanks to my wonderful boyfriend for translating it for me! Also, a HUGE thank you to the reviewers :

nijferrel: Soon enough, you'll find all that out ;) I have a timeline for Kurt's time in Lima all planed out, I just got to get around to writing on this more to see what happens for you guys!  
>Blackmorning: Thanks for pointing them out! I'll get to them and fix them up :D<br>leahmo34: :O Never heard of Carol of The Bells? It's amazing! I advise going onto youtube and search the song covered by Emmy Rossum. Best one I've heard so far.  
>arainymonday: You have no snow too? It's crazy, I'm in Canada, and it's like, a staple, yet we have none! And Thank you for your most wonder review!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four : Baby, Let it Snow<strong>

Today's classes were the same as yesterday's. Mostly boring, thought Kurt tried to pay more attention to what was being said rather than talking to Blaine. He doesn't want to talk to him in case he brings up what he saw yesterday. Kurt knows he is being unreasonable. He is new, and Blaine has been nothing but helpful to him all day yesterday. But Kurt will have to talk to him eventually as they need to choose a song for the Christmas assignment.

It was nearing the end of French class, and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"So, are we still on for after school?" Kurt brought up, trying to be nonchalant. Blaine gave him a surprised look.

"You're talking to me now? After almost no talk all day?" He bit out. Kurt was slightly taken back.

"I…I'm sorry. About yesterday too, when I left. I didn't mean to be so snippy. I really am excited about coming over though to find a song." Kurt apologized, looking down at his hands and started playing with his own fingers. Blaine let out a small huff, and placed his hands over top of Kurts.

"It's okay. We can still get together at my place, if you want?" Blaine questioned. Kurt nodded and finished up the last of the notes as the final bell rang. They gathered up their books and headed towards their locker.

"If you want, you can follow me in your car instead of me giving you directions. It should be easier. Oh, and just to let you know, we have a school assembly this Friday and the glee club has been asked to perform a Christmas song. We agreed this last week when you weren't here, so I thought I'd give you a heads up." Blaine informed.

"Thank you. And yes, I'll follow you. In my car." Kurt added a bit awkwardly.

"Awesome! Well, I'm ready if you are." Blaine said. Kurt put away his last book and slammed the locker shut.

"I'm ready then too. On wards." Kurt declared and they headed towards the parking lot. As they exited the school, a shout of 'Head's up homo's!' was the only warning before Kurt's world was turned red and freezing cold. He was reminded of falling face first into a snow bank back home in the North Pole, and he growled and wiped his eyes.

"What the hell was that? Are you honestly this stupid? This dye could seriously hurt someone if it got far enough into someones eye, then where would that leave you? With a law suit. Oh god, why did I even take this job." Kurt muttered at the end to himself.

"Come on Kurt, they aren't worth it." Blaine calmly said and pulled Kurt back into the school to wash what Kurt could now see as a slushy off of them. Into the closest girls bathroom, Blaine pulled his cardigan off and ran it under water before shoving his head underneath it as well. Kurt, after a moment of hesitation, pulled off his jacket and ran his own head underneath another tap. Pulling back out after getting most of it off, he caught sight of Blaine shaking his hair, curls all over the place. Kurt stared, mesmerized by said curls. Blaine ran his hand through his hair with a frown.

"Great, now my hairs a mess. I'm sorry about what happened though. I should have warned you it might have happened." he apologized then gave Kurt a puzzled glance, "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh! No, no, no! I'm just…your hair. It looks good, all curly." Kurt responded, his face warming up. A pink tinge came to Blaine's cheeks as well.

"Well...we should get going though. I'll wash your jacket when we get to my place.

"That's okay. I'll clean it when I get home. No worries." came Kurt's quick response. How would Blaine wash an illusion? Was it even possible, or would it just disappear? Either way, Kurt could not let Blaine clean the coat. They exited the girls bathroom and re-exited the school, with a glance around the parking lot to make sure it was empty of the jocks. It was, so they went to the respective cars. Kurt got in the navigator, turned it on and waited for Blaine to leave the parking lot in his jeep. Pulling his car into drive, both boys left and headed the way to Blaine's house. Kurt flicked on the radio and 'We Need a Little Christmas' was playing. Laughing, Kurt sang along to the station during the drive.

A few Christmas tunes later, Blaine pulled into the drive way of a two story house and Kurt parked on the street in front of the house and got out.

"Nice place you got here." he complimented.

"Thanks. Now let's going. Are you hungry or thirsty? I can make us some hot chocolate if you want." Blaine offered.

"Sure. Can't say no to that." Kurt joked and followed Blaine inside.

"Mother, I'm home" Blaine hollered to the house. A short stature woman came bustling out of what Kurt assumed was the living room and greeted the two boys.

"Welcome home Blaine. How wa-" she cut off her question as she saw Kurt.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Celyn." Kurt introduced himself and held out his hand. Blaines mother hesitated, looking at Blaine, back to Kurt before taking it and shaking it slowly.

"Hello. I'm Nancy Anderson. Blaine, you didn't say you were inviting your….friend? Your friend over." she questioned, almost wincing when she said friend.

"I did say I was having someone over to practice for glee club." Blaine reminded his mother, and headed towards the stairs. Kurt went to follow, only pausing to say to his mother,

"It was nice meeting you. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt told Nancy, who just gave a short nod and he hurried up the stairs after Blaine.

"So, welcome to my humble abode. It's a bit of a mess so I apologize." Blaine directed with his arms open, waving around his room. Kurt took in the broadway musical posters, the expansive book collections along an entire wall almost, his desk, and a cork board full of photos.

"It's very nice. I do applaud the musical stuff." Kurt informed Blaine with a small grin. Blaine laughed in reply.

"Well, I guess we should pick a song to sing. Any ideas?" Blaine asked.

"I have always had a fondness for 'Let it Snow', what about you?" Kurt suggested. Blaine thought for a moment.

"Well, I know it's not going to be the same, as it was sung by a girl and boy, but I just love 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.' " Blaine confessed.

"We could listen to a couple covers of each to see what we like? And we need an idea for a group song." Blaine reminded.

"I won't do anything else but 'Do They Know It's Christmas." Kurt made known. Blaine's eyebrows rose and agreed. He then sat at his desk where a computer was located, and Kurt stood beside him, leaning down on the desk with one hand. For the next half hour, they looked on you tube at different ways people have done both let it snow and baby, it's cold outside. Each time one of Blaine's choices was played, all Kurt could think of was singing that with Blaine, being flirty with him and maybe, although not likely at all, getting a kiss from this. After the 5th song each, Kurt gave in,

"Alright, I have to say that I think Baby, It's Cold Outside is the best choice. It will be new and different, and possibly controversial."

"Great! Now, would you object to singing the voice, and I'll sing the echo?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, though you know way back when, when the song first came out, it wasn't written as she and he, her and him, or female and male, but rather as mouse and wolf? Neat isn't it." Kurt informed. Blaine agreed and got a karaoke track to play for them. They sang through it almost perfectly, barely stuttering a bit at the verse with 'gosh your lips look delicious' in it. After a few times through, Blaine got up and stretched.

"What about choreography? Are we going to do the whole, running and chasing thing you think?" Blaine questioned.

"I don't see why not. Let's try the song again, and just go with it with choreography." Kurt agreed. And they did. Every time Blaine got near to Kurt, he would get up and run around to another spot in the room with a coy smile on his face.

"Look out that window at that storm."

"My sister will be suspicious."

"Gosh your lips look delicious." Here Blaine's eyes flicked down to Kurt's lips where he was leaning across the bed towards Kurt. Kurt licked his lips and almost missed his next line, spinning around to the end of the bed.

"My brother will be there at the door."

"Waves upon a tropical shore."

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."

"Gosh your lips are delicious." By now, Blaine had come up to the end of the bed as well and was inches from Kurt, his lips inches from Kurt's. Kurt once again licked his lips, completely missing his line.

"I…I should get going. Burt will be looking for me and I don't want to worry him. Thanks for the practice, Blaine. It was nice meeting your mom." Kurt hurried to gather his coat and waved at Blaine as he made his way back downstairs and out the door. As he passed the threshold, a tall man stepped out of his vehicle in the drive way. As he noticed Kurt, who's face had flushed from being close to Blaine and from rushing, his face turned dark and angry. He opened his mouth to say something nasty, Kurt assumed by looking at the dark look, when Mrs. Anderson interrupted.

"Honey, you're home early. Come inside, it's getting cold out." she hollered from the door. Kurt took Mr. Anderson's distracted gaze as a getaway and made his way to his car.

"I thought I told that son of ours he is to _never_ bring one of his…of his…_boyfriends,_" he spat out the word as if it burnt his tongue, "To my house." That was what Kurt heard before he closed his door, turned on the engine and left to his house, shaken.

When Kurt got back home, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw that Blaine had texted him.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

Hey. Sorry if I did something to offend you. : ( -B

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

No worries. Like I said, I had to get back home. See you tomorrow - Kurt

"I can't become attached to him. He's a human." Kurt whimpered and got out of his navigator and made his way inside and to his room.

"This isn't fair. I wish my mom was here." Kurt cried out and started to cry into his pillow. Before long, Kurt had cried himself to sleep, wishing over and over again that his mother had not left him, and wishing with all his might that he could be with Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, which is funny because I still think the fans are writing it :p

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine [Maybe more to come, I'll see as I write]

**Summary: **AU Klaine: When fashion elf Kurt gets called upon to track down students from McKinley for The List, many surprises await him in the small town. Can he do his task and explore new love - within two weeks? [A Christmas Klaine Tale]

**A/N: **It has been a long time and I apologize for that, my dear readers. I am still going to finish this even though it is almost into the next holiday. Please forgive my tardiness. :3 The songs in this part are Jason Mraz's "Winter Wonderland", Glee's "Christmas Eve With You," and Glee's cover of "Do You Hear What I Hear?" . I suggest listening to them at some time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five : A Trio of Beginnings<strong>

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Kurt groaned and rolled over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock that had rudely awakened him from his sleep.

"I wonder if it would be okay to skip a day." Kurt suggested to himself. Shaking his head, he got rid of that thought and got out of the bed, made it and started his morning routine of freshening up while thinking of what to wear today. In the few short days that Kurt had been at the school, he had only gotten about one hundred and fifty of the students. He still had quite a few to get, but he figured that at the assembly, it should be easy enough to get them, combined with the last few days of lunch in the cafeteria.

Settling on an outfit, Kurt fiddled with his watch and watched as his pyjamas turned into black pants, black boots, a red dress shirt with a white knit, one armed asymmetrical sweater that only went half way down his torso. Also, he had a white beanie on his head to hide his ears once again.

Thinking back to last night at Blaine's, Kurt sighed, but then mentally smacked himself.

'Human. I can't have any feelings for them like this.' He scolded himself. Kurt made his way downstairs, grabbed some food from the kitchen and headed out for his day at school; which passed in a blur of a day. Class blended into class as he tried to focus on his work and not on Blaine who would be beside him. Lunch was a daze as he went in, scanned, grabbed a bit of cafeteria food and chose to wander as he ate. Before he knew it, the day had blended into glee rehearsal and he was the first one there. Since it spiked his curiosity before, Kurt grabbed a chair, stood on it and looked out the window to behind the room.

And he blinked. It was a small, dead-end alley way behind the school, and in the corner where at least fifteen or so small fairies playing around. A small smile found a way to his lips as he watched them throw snow around, chase each other, danced in the air and just have a merry time. One spotted him and blinked, surprised that someone could see them. It flew close to the window and Kurt gave a small wave. It blinked again and gave a faint jingle sound. Soon after, the whole window was filled with them trying to look at who could see them. As the pushed forward on the window, frost started to gather around their small hands.

"Hi there." Kurt spoke to them softly.

"Who are you talking to Kurt?" a voice came from behind and Kurt nearly fell off his chair. The fairies flew away from the window and hid in various spots. Turning around and jumping off the chair, Kurt saw that most of the members of new directions had entered the room while he was watching out the widow. It was Rory who asked him the question.

"It was nothing really. My mind was just playing tricks on me." Kurt brushed it off and sat properly on the chair. Blaine came in last and took a seat beside Kurt. He opened his mouth to talk Kurt but Mr. Schuester came in and started talking.

"Alright everyone! Let's see what you came up with for these assignments. Finn and Rachel, take us away." He finished and waved his arms to the two in question as they go up to stand in front of the room.

"Most Christmas duets are to be more fun and flirty, Finn and I have chosen a song that can represent both of us at once and still retain that Christmas charm." Rachel explained quickly as she an Finn got ready to sing.

"I thought Rachel was Jewish?" Sam asked aloud as Finn started to sing.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'?_

_In the lane, snow is glistenin'_

_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight_

_We're walkin' in a winter wonderland_

Rachel then comes up from behind Finn and takes over the song,

_And gone away _

Finn echo's after her,

_[Gone away]_

_Is the blue bird_

_[Is the blue bird]_

They hold hands and sing together in harmony,

_Here to stay, stay, stay is a new bird._

_He sings a love song as we go along_

_We're walkin' in a winter wonderland_

Rachel tugs on Finn's hand and walks the length of the room

_In the meadow we can build a snowman!_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown!_

Finn grins and changes the tone of his voice slightly,

_He'll say: __"__Are you married?"_

Rachel laughs and replies,

_We'll say: __"__No man! But you can do the job when you're in town!"_

_And later on_

_[__Later on]_

_We'll conspire as we dream by the fire_

Both join in once again to harmonize,

_We'll face unafraid all the plans that we've made,_

_We're walkin' in a winter wonderland._

There was an instrumental break and the two grabbed hold of each other and did a small, funky dance around in circles when they started to sing again, repeating what they did before,

_And later on_

_[__Later on]_

_We'll conspire as we dream by the fire_

_We'll face unafraid all the plans that we've made,_

_We're walkin' in a winter wonderland._

Finn held one of Rachel's hands and took a single step forward and sang towards the rest of the group,

_We'll face unafraid all the plans that we've made,_

_We're walkin' in a winter wonderland._

Rachel took her own step forward and sang her part to the group,

_We'll face unafraid all the plans that we've made,_

_We're walkin' in a winter wonderland._

Finn finished off the song by lowering his tone as far as he could go,

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland._

When Finn finished, the rest of the group politely clapped and Rachel gave Finn a kiss before they took their seats, grinning.

"Good job you two for setting the bar." Mr. Schuester congratulated, "Up next is Brittany and Santana." The two stood up and went to the front of the room now and Santana spoke,

"Now that we have seen the next display of suck-face from Finn and Rachel, me and Britt would like to have our chance to shine." With that, she took Brittany's hand and together, they stood there and sang their song, with Brittany starting out, almost in all seriousness,

_I never saw a reindeer fly_

_Make it's way across the sky_

_But I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true_

_Like the one I've saved for you_

Now Santana joined in with a small smile towards Brittany, both slightly swaying,

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Don't care it's cold outside_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_I'll keep you warm tonight_

_Through the good times and bad_

_Happy and sad_

_I'm still holding on_

_I know what I have_

_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you_

_With you, yeah_

Santana took the lead and sang the next verse solo,

_The simple things like goin' home_

_And friends they say you're not alone_

_Songs of joy they keep you strong make everything okay_

Here, Brittany chimed in.

_Oh and Santa's on his way (on his way, yeah)_

Once again, they both sang together, voices blending together nicely.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_Don't care it's cold outside_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_I'll keep you warm tonight_

_Through the good times and bad_

_Though happy and sad_

_I'm still holding on_

_I know what I have_

_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Brittany walked, skipped almost, around the piano where Brad was playing for them

_The sleigh bells are ringing_

_They're getting real close_

_I think I hear Rudolf_

_Just up the road_

_Candle lights_

_And nights full of hope_

_The stars shining bright_

_Some things never change_

Santana followed her around the piano and joined in one last time to finish of the song, linking pinkies with Brittany.

_Let it snow, let it snow_

_The fire's burning bright_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_I'll keep you warm tonight_

_It's not just the gifts_

_Under my tree_

_The best things in life_

_I'm totally free_

_And waitin' for me is Christmas Eve with you_

_Is Christmas Eve with you_

Applause followed after them as they sat down as well. Kurt smiled and made a note to tell everyone when he returned that people have come up with new songs to sing, and not to mention that they were pretty decent ones too.

"Great harmonizing girls. Also, not the traditional boy-girl duet type you hear all the time. I congratulate you two for your duet. Kudos." Mr. Schuester stated, "Next up and last for today, Mike and Tina. Blow us away as well you two." Mike and Tina got up and squeezed hands before letting go and taking their stance in front of the group. The music was quiet, yet powerful as Mike took the lead,

_Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see__, __w__ay up in the sky little lamb__?_

_Do you see what I see__?_

_A star, a star__dancing__ in the night_

_With a tail as big as a kite__, __w__i__th__ a tail as big as a kite__._

Tina now took over singing lead as it fell into the next verse,

_Said the little lamb to the shepard boy_

_Do you hear what I hear__, __r__inging through the sky shepard boy__?_

_Do you hear what I hear__?_

_A song, a song__high__ above the tree_

_With a voice as big as the sea__, __with__ a voice as big as the sea__._

Tina started to sing once again,

_Said the shepard boy to the mighty king_

_Do you know what I know__?_

Mike sang the little part, powerfully.

_In your palace wall mighty king__?_

_Do you know what I know_

And finally, they sang together, two voices joined together in powerful harmony.

_A child, a child__s__hivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold__, __l__et us bring him silver and gold_

_Let us bring him__,__s__ilver and gold_

As the band finished playing, Tina sang a final line, then Mike, then together, one final, ending line.

_Do you know what I know?_

_Do you see what I see?_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

It was silent for a moment, as people where overcome by the job well done by Tina and Mike. The two in question were standing there a bit awkwardly, but Kurt snapped out of it and started to clap enthusiastically; which snapped everyone else out of it and joined in.

"Wow! That was…I'm speechless you two! And Mike! You got quite the vocals on you there!" Mr. Schuester said applauding as well, "Now that we have heard half of you, I'm going to start taking suggestions for our group number. Anyone have anything yet?"

"We Need a Little Christmas." Rachel immediately shouted.

"Welcome Christmas. I always loved The Grinch." Arite said.

"Do They Know It's Christmas." Kurt simply stated. Mr. Schuester was writing all the ideas down on the white erase board, and when he heard Kurt's suggestion he turned around with a grin.

"That is an excellent idea. They created this song to raise money by Band Aid for those in the famine. It's been done by so many artists since then and I think it would be an amazing idea if we did it as well." And with that, the group was dismissed for the day.

"Hey Kurt. Mind if I walk you to the parking lot?" Blaine came up to him and asked. Kurt gave a nod in approval and gathered up his bag and headed towards said parking lot.

"It's still kind of weird that you show up here almost at holiday break." Blaine commented.

"It is, but I guess there couldn't really be any other time for me to do so." Kurt responded. The rest of the walk became slightly awkward for both of them until they stood outside Kurt's vehicle.

"So, about tomorrow…" Blaine trailed off. Kurt gave a slight smile,

"We shouldn't worry. We got this in the bag." He slyly announced. Blaine grinned with a slight blush and looked to his side.

"That's great. And our song is going to be spectacular." he added. They fidgeted for a moment before Blaine opened his mouth to talk,

"Say, would you want to maybe go for coffee this weekend or something? I know this great little coffee shop we could hang out in. That is if you wanted to. Not saying that you have to or anything. I just thought it would be nice if we-"

"Coffee sounds great." Kurt interrupted.

"Great." Blaine repeated. He hesitated before suddenly hugging Kurt and then letting go.

"See you tomorrow then. Be ready to kick butt!" He laughed and jogged over to his own car. Kurt just smiled in his wake and made his way back home. Maybe, just maybe, humans aren't so bad and maybe, just maybe, falling for one isn't that bad as well.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, which is funny because I still think the fans are writing it :p

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine [Maybe more to come, I'll see as I write]

**Summary: **AU Klaine: When fashion elf Kurt gets called upon to track down students from McKinley for The List, many surprises await him in the small town. Can he do his task and explore new love - within two weeks? [A Christmas Klaine Tale]

**A/N: **Hello again! Another update, and hopefully people are still interested in it! Thank you to ALL the viewers out there, I've gotten so many hits, its crazy! The songs in this chapter are "Silver Bells" by Meaghan Smith, "Jingle Bells" by the cast of Glee, and "Baby, It's Cold Outside" again by the cast of Glee. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six : Seal it With a Kiss<strong>

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

Hey there you. You ready to kick some butt today? -B

Kurt groaned and turned over in his bed to look at the message that sent his phone vibrating underneath his pillow. With his vision blurry from just waking up, Kurt had to squint to see it, and when he did, he gave a faint smile.

**To: Blaine**

**From Kurt**

Of course. And thanks for the wake up call…text… - Kurt

Now awake, Kurt made his way down stairs to make a cup of coffee to wake up. The house had a clam silence to it as Burt was still asleep. Coffee brewing, Kurt went to the living room area to look at the pictures more closely now that he had a few minutes. The first one he saw was of Burt with the woman he caught a glimpse of from when Kurt first arrived. The next one was of her again, but Finn from the glee club was in it.

"Interesting." Kurt muttered. The next one was of Burt again, but in the photo with him was a woman Kurt had seen many, many times in photos. As he went to pick it up a door upstairs opened and But came clambering down stairs.

"Is that coffee I smell?" he asked. Kurt knew his jaw was hanging open slightly, but he could only nod and Burt went to the kitchen to grab himself a mug of the delicious caffeinated liquid.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

Sorry for waking you. See you in a few then. -B

A quick glance at the clock on the wall showed that school would begin in a few minutes.

"Oh shoot. Damn, damn, damn." Kurt cursed lightly and ran to his room to grab his bag. On his way back down the stairs, he quickly envisioned his outfit and clicked the watch. A messengers boys cap appeared on his head and just covered the tips of his ears, a denim collared shirt, tight black skinnies, black high tops that had a thick white border around the edges, and to top it all off, a faux silver fox tail clip-on. With seconds to spare, Kurt pulled in the parking lot and ran to his homeroom, collapsing in his seat beside Blaine. With a thunk, Kurt let his head fall onto the desk top and Blaine chuckled.

"You okay Kurt?" Blaine asked, putting his hand on the back of Kurt's head. A small shiver made his way through his body and Kurt lifted his head back up, frowning mentally and Blaine removed his hand from his head.

"I'm okay. I was running a bit late." He replied, "You think we will need to practice at all before glee?"

"Maybe, at least to warm up our vocal chords. If we have to, the choreography can be winged." Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded and set about not paying attention to class. It wasn't that hard to do as he immediately thought of the photo he saw earlier. He oh so wanted to ask Burt about it, but due to his mission here at the school, he had to miss his opportunity. Maybe another one would present itself later on.

Classes came and went and Kurt and Blaine did not have an opportunity to warm up before it was time for glee club and Mr. Schuester stood in front of the group.

"Before we begin, I just want to announce that for tomorrow's group number, I want everyone to dress Christmas-y. Reds, whites, greens, hats. Antlers even if you want. Just, make sure you have some spirit with you." And with that, he ushered the first pair up to sing already. Sam and Rory where awkwardly standing up there, Sam with his guitar and Rory with sleigh bells.

"I guess you can tell what we will be singing." Rory joked holding up the bells and Sam started to play chords and sing.

_City sidewalks busy sidewalks__d__ressed in holiday style_

_In the air__t__here's a feeling__of Christmas__._

_Children laughing__, __p__eople passing_

_Meeting smile after smile_

_And on ev'ry street corner you'll hear_

_Silver bells_

And here Rory echoed

_[Silver bells, silver bells!] _

_S__ilver bells_

_[__Silver bells!]_

_It's Christmas time in the city_

_Ring__-__a__-__ling _

_[__Ring__-__a__-__ling__, __Ring__-__a__-__ling __] _

_H__ear them sing_

_[__Hear them sing]_

_Soon it will be Christmas day_

Now Rory, who is still jingling the sleigh bells, took over the melody part and Sam would sing the echos.

_Strings of street lights__e__ven stop lights__b__link a bright red and green_

_As the shoppers rush__home with their treasures__._

_Hear the snow crunch__, __s__ee the kids bunch_

_This is Santa's big scene__!_

_And above all this bustle__you'll__ hear_

_Silver bells _

_[__Silver bells, silver bells!]_

_S__ilver bells_

_[__Silver bells!]_

_It's Christmas time in the city_

_Ring__-__a__-__ling _

_[__Ring__-__a__-__ling__, __Ring__-__a__-__ling __] _

_H__ear them sing_

_[__Hear them sing]_

_Soon it will be Christmas day_

_Soon it will be Christmas day_

The group applauded as the boys set their instruments down and took their seats, high-fiving each other.

"Another great duet boys. Next up, Puck and Artie. Let's see what you got." Mr. Schuester called upon them.

"Thank you Mr. Schue. I hope you like our arrangement of the oh so famous, Jingle Bells." Artie spoke and pointed to the band as the tune started, but way more jazz-like. After a quick intro, both boys started to sing the song.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way; _

_Oh! what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh. _

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way; _

_Oh! what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh. _

Puck took the lead and sang the first verse.

_Dashing through the snow _

_In a one-horse open sleigh _

_O'er the fields we go _

_Laughing all the way _

Arite echoed after Puck's line,

_[__Ha ha ha ha!]_

_Bells on bobtails ring _

_Making spirits bright _

_What fun it is to laugh and sing _

_A sleighing song tonight! _

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way; _

Artie joined in

_Oh! what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh. _

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way; _

_Oh! what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh. _

Now Artie took the lead on the second verse,

_Now the ground is white _

_Go it while you're young, _

_Take the girls tonight _

It was Puck's turn to echo lines after Artie now,

_[__Ho ho]_

_A__nd sing this sleighing song; _

_Just get a bobtailed bay _

_Two forty as his speed_

_[__So fast]_

_Hitch him to an open sleigh _

_And __snap__! __You'll__l take the lead. _

In the chorus, both sang along, running and wheeling around the small room smiling like crazy.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way; _

_Oh what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse open sleigh. _

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

Artie took over for a couple lines

_Jingle__, __j__ingle__, __j__ingle all the way; _

_Oh! what fun it is to ride _

_In a one-horse..._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Oh! what fun it is to ride _

Artie sang one word at a time, and Puck echoed him right after

_In a one_

_[__One]_

_H__orse _

_[__Horse]_

_O__pen _

_[__Oh!]_

_S__leigh. _

_One-horse open sleigh_

And finally, Puck finished up the song with the last few lines,

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, _

_Jingle all the way_

_Jingle bells!_

The applause came and went, but Kurt didn't pay attention to that or to what Mr. Schuester was saying this time. It was finally Blaine and his turn to perform the duet song of choice and he hated to admit it, but he was nervous. With that, his leg started to jitter slightly up and down in the spot. Blaine must have noticed because his hand came over and grabbed Kurt's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry. It will be okay." Blaine reassured. Kurt nodded and they got up and stood in front of the room. Thinking about something, Blaine went back and grabbed their chairs to face towards the group as a prop for them to use.

"Well, after a great day of debating and looking up various versions, Kurt and I have agreed to sing the song, Baby. It's Cold Outside." Blaine explained.

"Although it is traditionally sung between a man and a woman, that is not how it was originally written as," Kurt informed them, "Way back when, when it first was composed, it was written as Wolf and Mouse, rather than Male and Female." And with that, the band began to play up the tune the two had familiarized themselves with the past few days. Kurt took the lead on the song and their song began.

_I__ really can__'__t stay _

_Baby, it__'__s cold outside_

_I__'__ve__ got to go __a__way _

_Baby, it__'__s cold outside_

_T__his__ evening has been_

_Been__hoping__ that you__'__d drop in_

_So very nice _

_I__'__ll hold your hand__s__, they__'__re just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry _

_B__eautiful, what__'__s your hurry_

_And father will be pacing the floor _

_Listen to __the__ fireplace roar_

_So really, I__'__d better scurry _

_Beautiful, please don__'__t hurry_

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more _

_Put some __records __on while I pour_

_The __neighbours__ might think _

_Baby, it__'__s bad out there_

_Say, what__'__s in this drink _

_No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how _

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell _

_I__'__ll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I __ought to__ say no, no, no sir _

_Mi__nd if I move in closer_

_At least I__'__m go__ing to__ say that I tried _

_And what__'__s the sense in hurting my pride_

_I really can__'__t stay _

_B__aby, don__'__t hold out_

_Oh, but it__'__s cold outside_

There was a small intermission to their singing, and Kurt stopped his running from Blaine, who grabbed his hands and they did a small waltz around the chairs. After that, Kurt let go and started the cat and mouse game once again.

_I simply must go _

_But baby it__'__s__ cold outside_

_The answer is no _

_But b__aby, it__'__s cold outside_

_The welcome has been _

_So lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm _

_Look out the window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious _

_Gosh, y__our lips look delicious_

For a split second, Kurt almost missed his next line as when Blaine sang the last line, he glanced down at his lips and moved even closer to Kurt.

_My brother will be there at the door _

_Waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt__'__s mind is vicious _

And suddenly, Blaine's lips were on his own. It took a second for the new sensation to register in Kurt's brain, and when it did, he breathed in air through his nose in. Blaine's hand came up to cup his face gently and it shocked Kurt when he felt it on his face. Pulling away, Kurt stared at Blaine, in mild panic. Blaine then whispered,

_Ooh, you're lips are delicious_

And then Kurt took off.

"Kurt! Wait!" Blaine's voice floated to his ears faintly, but he ignored it and kept on running. Through the school to the parking lot, into his ride and drove home to Burt's house. When he got there he ran in and upstairs to his room.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Burt hollered up after the kid rushed by him in a flurry of movement. A confused look came over his face and he got up off the couch and trudged his way upstairs as well. At the top, he went to Kurt's door and knocked.

"You alright in there kid?" Burt asked again. A sniffle was heard through the door and it opened slightly.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at school? Did some kids bully you?" he asked as he made his way to stand in front of the bed where Kurt curled up. Kurt's head appeared from beneath the blankets and he stared at Burt. Burt was startled slightly at the red, puffy eyes and the fact that almost all the colour in his body was gone, and all that was left was pale porcelain white, though it did have a slight blue tinge to it.

"I just. I am so confused in my life right now. I've come to accept that I would be alone for the majority of my life up North, but now…I never thought that when I took this job that I would…I miss my mother so much, and I wish she was here to help me. Help me with these…feelings." Kurt bawled, lowering his face into his hands. After a moment, Kurt took a deep breath and looked back up at Burt.

"Blaine kissed me today. And I don't know what to do about it. He's human, I'm not. I'll have to leave here soon. I can't be with him, but I really, _really_ want to." Kurt whispered. Burt shifted awkwardly from foot to foot for a silent moment before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Kurt…Sometimes it's difficult to make choices. I know first hand how difficult it can be. But I also know how hard it is to leave someone you care about. When my wife had to go, I spent two days begging and begging her to take me. But she just wouldn't agree to it. When she finally did leave, I was heartbroken. I went on with my life like a puppet with it's puppeteer. The entire year I spent with her, it was the happiest of my life, but that happiness was taken away from me. I say, follow your heart. No one else can tell you what you feel or who you love. And you should take happiness at anytime you can." Burt confided, then after a seconds hesitation grabbed hold of Kurt and hugged him close. Kurt tensed at the initial contact, but soon, it was like a door had opened. Tears kept streaming down his face as he hugged back, and everything else left his mind. He had this man here, comforting him like a father would a son. He Kurt did not want to let any of this go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, which is funny because I still think the fans are writing it :p

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine [Maybe more to come, I'll see as I write]

**Summary: **AU Klaine: When fashion elf Kurt gets called upon to track down students from McKinley for The List, many surprises await him in the small town. Can he do his task and explore new love - within two weeks? [A Christmas Klaine Tale]

**A/N:** I knooooooooooow. It's been a year. No excuses. Just updates now. It will be finished this year. Songs from this chapter include 'Do They Know It's Christmas'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven : High School Finale<strong>

The walls were white. Thirty four books on the bookcase. Five light bulbs. Kurt lay on his bed counting things to pass the time when he had to get up and get ready for the last day of the human high school. But his mind wasn't in it today. His lips still tingled like fresh fallen snow, his eyes still stinging from the previous nights crying. A buzz knocked him out of his stupor.

**To: New Directions Members**

**From: Rachel Berry**

Hello and good morning everyone. Just a reminder about today's number. I know Mr. Schuester requested what we should wear, but I still have our Christmas cardigans and scarves from last year. Just wear black pants and a white shirt. Thank you. - Rachel Berry *

"Right. I forgot about that today." Kurt groaned into his pillow. He would have to face Blaine today. After they kissed. Another groaned escaped him; that was not something he planned on doing anytime to soon. Stretching, he started his morning routine and picked an outfit to wear: a simple white button-up shirt, a pair of black pants complete with Dr. Martins lace-up boots. Since they were singing a Christmas song today for the school, and had to be in the 'Christmas Spirit', Kurt decided not to cover up his ears today and headed out for his last day.

And he couldn't go to his classes, especially the ones he shared with Blaine. He hid out in the choir room for the day trying not to think about later by playing the piano softly, watching the snow fairies out the window again, just anything to keep him preoccupied. As he was watching the spirits, they suddenly flew away and hid. The reason for their sudden disappearance became apparent as a blond girl came into the alley-way with a bunch of tools around her waist. It was the uniform she was wearing that gave her away. Banging on the window and opening it as far as he could, Kurt yelled out,

"Fabray, what are you doing here?" he demanded. The blond turned around and glanced at Kurt before going back to face the wall.

"In case it has escaped your mind, I am a technician elf. And my name is Quinn. I'm just doing my job before I can go back home." She responded and touched a few bricks on the wall. After hitting the last one, the bricks parted and a black orb came floating out of the wall. Inspecting it for a few seconds, Quinn pulled out a few of her tools and started to work on the orb.

"So what, you came here to fix it? Why couldn't you have come earlier? Or any other T.E. for that matter?" he asked. She paused in her work and turned around again to glance at him. A few steps forward and she was at the window Kurt was looking out. Looking up at him, she remarked,

"Look, I don't know why the old man choose you specifically for this job, but all I care about is getting this done and out of here." And with that she went back to the orb, which was starting to glow faintly under her repairs. Kurt just took a minute to look at her and wonder. Wonder why she was acting this way when she was normally sweet. And then he remembered; a few year back, Quinn had gotten pregnant from a mission.

"He's here, isn't he? The father of Beth?" Kurt concluded. The only sign that Quinn head him was that she dropped her tool accidentally. A moment after, the orb let of a bight light, then was glowing a bright blue. Quinn cleaned up her tools and put the orb back in the wall.

"Kurt," Quinn started, an almost pained look on her face, "I…if you happen to see a man with a Mohawk, can you tell him…I'm sorry. And Beth…has his eyes."

"Of course Quinn." Kurt assured her. A look a relief washed over her and her shoulders seemed to have a weight lifted off of them.

"Thanks you." And then she did something Kurt hadn't seem any other elf do in a long time. Placing her index finger and middle finger against her lips, she kissed them and then placed them over her heart and bowed. It was old and traditional, so not many elves still use it today. Kurt smiled and reciprocated the action.

"See you back home then." Quinn said and left out the alley entrance. As she turned the corner and vanished from sight, sounds of laughter where coming through the doorway to the choir room. Jumping down from the chair, Kurt spun and saw everyone coming in, all decked out in what they thought was 'Christmas Spirit'.

"Oh my…that is quite a look you have." Kurt toned in a dry voice. Artie had flashing lights strapped all around him, Puck had styled his mohawk into what appeared to be devil horns, and Sam and Rory had dressed up as elves, complete with bells and curling slippers. Santana and Brittany came in last, holding pinkies and came over to Kurt.

"How did you get your ears like that, Porcelain?" Santana asked. Brittany spoke up before Kurt could reply,

"I tried to get my ears to look like that once. I went through an entire roll of tape and they still didn't stay as pointy as yours." Kurt just shook his head as Rachel came in with Mr. Schuester, carrying a box of clothes.

"Okay everyone, we only have enough time to warm up and briefly go over any choreography that you can get right. Let's make this one amazing Christmas assembly McKinley High has ever seen!" Mr. Schuester announced enthusiastically. Blaine came over to Kurt ready to talk about what Kurt assumed was yesterday, but Kurt hurried over to Rachel to look in the box and grabbed some of what she was handing out.

"We have to wear these?" Kurt repulsed at the cardigans. Rachel looked up at him from going through the box, and handed him one.

"Yes, you have to wear these. These are part of a long running tradition here in New Directions and -"

"I thought the group only started a year or so ago?" Kurt interrupted, grabbing what she handed him. They were a dark maroon red with two white bands on one arm. And on the left side breast was a giant, gaudy snowflake with two horrendous green pom-poms dangling from it. At least the scarf was a deep, dark green.

"Well, I…" Rachel got flustered trying to come up with a reason, but Kurt just turned around and spotted Puck sitting by himself staring at nothing. Walking over, Puck jumped slightly at the movement Kurt caused.

"What's up?" Puck asked. Kurt gave him a look over and then hesitantly asked,

"Do you know a Quinn?" Pucks jaw dropped and he almost fell out of the chair. Snapping his mouth shut he scooted his chair closer to Kurt.

"You know Quinn? How is she doing? Is she…? Is the baby…?" Puck stuttered, unsure of what to ask, "Are you…" Here he pointed to his ears, then to all of Kurt in general, "One like her too?" he got out. Smiling at him, Kurt replied,

"Yes. If you are asking if these beauties are real. She told me to tell you that she's sorry and Beth has your eyes." Kurt relayed the message the female elf told him earlier. At the statement, Puck's eyes got wet with emotion.

"Beth. She had a girl. I have a daughter." he whispered. Awkwardly, Kurt put his hand on his should in a form of comfort.

"Come on. Let's sing this for her then." Kurt encouraged. Puck nodded and got up, rubbing at his eyes then slapping Kurt on the back.

"Thanks man." he said. With that said and done, they joined the others once more and as a group, everyone headed towards the auditorium.

"Kurt." a voice called softly from behind him. Turning slightly, Kurt saw Blaine jog a bit to catch up to where Kurt was walking. Remembering yesterdays kiss, Kurt turned slightly red. "Please Kurt. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I...I'm sorry for yesterday if that's what is bothering you." Blaine whimpered softly. Taking a chance to look at him, Kurt felt guilty for ignoring Blaine like he did.

"I… it's not that I didn't like it. It's complicated to explain." Kurt whispered back, and on a whim reached out and grabbed Blaines hands. Jumping slightly at the contact, Blaine took the hand that was in his and squeezed slightly. Looking from their hands to Kurt's face Blaine smiled slightly.

"Then come to coffee with me tonight or tomorrow? Please?" He begged. Now that they were off to the side of the stage in the auditorium Kurt turned fully to Blaine and gave his reply.

"One coffee then. Non-fat grande mocha actually." Kurt smirked mischievously. Blaine's face lit up at Kurt's acceptance of coffee and quickly darted forward to give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. That was instinct," Blaine's face pulled in a frown slightly, "You're cold. Are you okay?" he asked, worried. Kurt frowned a bit at that and felt his forehead.

"I feel okay. Maybe from being outside? I'm not sure." Kurt replied at Mr. Schuester called them into places. With a hurry, Kurt set up the iPad so it could scan the audience during their performance and got into place across the stage opposite of Blaine. The principle gave a very monotone speech all the while introducing the New Directions. The music started to softly play and the lights lit up Finn who was standing center stage.

_It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid _

_At __Christmas__ time, we let in light and we banish shade _

Santana walked over to where Finn was standing and joined in

_And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy! _

_Throw your arms around the world at __Christmas__ time _

Rachel snuck up behind Finn and covered his eyes in surprise, then spun around to stand in front of him.

_But say a prayer - pray for the other ones _

_Oh, at__Christmas__ time it's hard, but when you're having fun _

Kurt took a deep breath and sort of skipped to join the others along with Blaine, who came from the opposite side. As they sang their lines, they did a small shuffle and Blaine spun Kurt in a circle

_There's a world outside your window __and__ it's a world of dreaded fear _

Brittany came running out pushing Artie in front of her,

_Where the only water__s__ flowing is the bitter sting of tears_

Puck and Tina came in from opposite sides as well and did a small, quick waltz in front of the group that was in the middle,

_And the Christmas bells that ring there __are__ the clanging chimes of doom_

Tina then belt out the next line before everyone else joined in for the chorus, where Santana echoed behind everyone beautifully from her spot beside Brittany,

_Well tonight thank God it's them instead of you _

_And there won't be snow in Africa this __Christmas__ time _

_[__This Christmas time, no]_

_The greatest gift they'll get this year is life _

_[__Is life]_

_Where nothing ever grows _

_[__Nothing ever grows]_

_No rain or rivers flow _

_Do they know it's __Christmas__ time at all? _

_Here's to you _

_[Raise your glass for everyone ]_

_Here's to them _

_[Underneath that burning sun ]_

_Do they know it's __Christmas__ time at all? _

_Feed the world _

_Let them know it's __Christmas__ time and _

_Feed the world _

_Let them know it's __Christmas__ time and _

_Feed the world _

_Let them know it's __Christmas__ time and _

_Feed the world _

_Let them know it's __Christmas__ time ._

As the final notes died off, the auditorium was silent until one person started cheering, which then followed a domino chain reaction until the whole room was exploding with cheers and applause. The group standing on the stage had grins as far as they could grin. Some were hugging, somewhere clapping and jumping up and down. Kurt looked at Blaine, both their cheeks were red from hugging each other. Maybe, just maybe, it is okay to be with this human.

A human who would give him happiness.


End file.
